


【EC】昨夜风流

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Christmas Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Tongues, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: rent boy查/没钱也想白嫖的万/4k字长车/站街文学特别感谢微博的爵爵子老师@·垃圾山伯爵·，一起愉快聊脑洞+提修改意见
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 14





	【EC】昨夜风流

1.  
Erik Lehnsherr在街上加快步子，尽量不去想他的那一连串烦心事：

今晚是平安夜，Erik一个多月来的辛劳所得却被好偷东西的喜鹊叼走了。他明知道同一车间的那对尼日利亚兄弟最有嫌疑，但也还不想因为在厂里大打出手而丢掉自己来之不易的饭碗；再加上他是个偷渡来的打工者，更不敢报案解决；此外，Erik还得找办法说服他那斤斤计较的房东同意推迟下个月的房租，毕竟，没人想在这个天寒地冻的季节露宿街头......

简而言之，钱就是造成一切问题的根源。

所幸的是，虽然Erik手头拮据，但用不着养家糊口。工厂里的人常说，Erik Lehnsherr的模样或许还能骗骗几个女人，但真要过日子，估计没人受得了他。

Erik的骨子里还有未磨平的野性，成家对他来说是遥不可及的。没有钞票握在手里，烦恼就会像藤蔓一样枝枝桠桠地长出来；等到砌成一堵绿墙，再远大的抱负也不可能重见天日。

话说回来，Erik眼看着两边的城市景象正变得萧瑟。路旁快二英尺高的积雪无人清扫，只有从两排灰沉沉的建筑后才总算是能看见一些属于圣诞节的发光装饰。

距离Erik郊区廉价出租小屋不到一千英尺的地方有一个废弃的公园。过惯了两点一线的日子，他忽然打算在出租屋以外的地方歇息一会儿，哪怕是向无聊又糟糕的生活发出一声长叹，  
也比在密不透风的生活里无法喘息要好得多。四下无人，男人随即找到矮冬青后的一条长椅坐下。

“先生，来一根吗？”  
一个穿着鹅黄色套头衫的少年不知道从长椅的哪个角落冒了出来，手里的打火机“嚓”地点亮，火光在皑皑雪地的衬托下格外耀眼。

“谢谢。”  
Erik接过烟，仰起头外加舒展一下双腿，将整个身体靠在落满灰的椅背上。

“嘶---今天冷飕飕的，”没等长椅那头的男人同意，Charles已经主动把身体凑近，“想不想去暖暖身子？”

破破烂烂的皮夹克上传来温度，Erik明显感觉手心被这个调皮的家伙挠了一下。

Charles看起来软绵绵的，这只小羊羔正歪着脑袋瞧着他。热切的渴望全部写在蔚蓝色的眸子里，就像一位眼馋圣诞糖果的男孩。隐约的桔子味香气从那具年轻的身体上飘来，丝丝缕缕摄人心魄。

Erik很想接受这份邀请，就连他累了一天的筋骨也酥痒难耐。今天的他比任何时候都需要情感和肉体上的抚慰。不过，他也很清楚自己身上现在一个子儿也没有。

但Erik很快就为自己找到了借口：上帝已经对他那样不公平，装个正人君子也是活受罪。既然已经送上门来，权当是雪橇老人今晚的见面礼。

命运的恶作剧让人又喜又怕。他本想在道德感之间再挣扎一回，疯狂又罪恶的念头却已在心头繁荣滋长，于潜移默化中一点一点打消Erik的顾虑。他对自己骗人的本事挺有自信，没有这项功夫，他也不至于能成功用假身份骗过埃利斯岛的移民登记官。

“你到年纪了吗？”  
一根未燃尽的烟头掉落在地面。

“好极了。我刚满二十岁。”  
桔子味少年叼着一根棒棒糖，望着他认真回答。

正中下怀，Erik今晚打算做点真正的风流浪事。  
暗处闪烁的霓虹招牌从Erik的头顶经过，Charles把Erik带到了闹市区的一个地下俱乐部。这里一看就是寻欢作乐的场所，暖黄和粉红的灯光交织在一起，混作厮磨缠绵的前调。

“来找乐子吗？”  
塑料帘子后的中年女人背对着他们，照例询问。

“是的。”  
Charles抢先一步回答，顺便把Erik的手臂搂抱得更紧。

“三十美金一次口活，一百美金您就能得到全套服务。”

这一带的普通人大多消费不起全套流程，他们只会要求一次简简单单的口活。同样地，Erik一开始也不想太过贪心。

一只不老实的手探到Erik的大腿根，勾引着他一步步掉入夜店灯红酒绿的陷阱。Erik对Charles的暗示心领神会，他所谓的底线马上就被撒娇耍赖打破。

“要全套服务，再开一瓶红酒。”  
没有钱反而让Erik壮了胆子。

“支票还是现金？”  
女人眯眯眼，示意他先交钱。

“不用了，我更习惯边做边给。”  
眼珠骨碌一转，他打算用这套说辞先唬弄过去。

女人不是不知道这样的客人大多出手阔绰。金主们喜欢用小费“羞辱”那些男孩，高兴了还会几百美金地塞进他们的内裤。既然如此，任何一个懂行的生意人都不可能放过这样的赚钱机会。

中年女人满脸堆笑，一口答应下来。

2.  
包房里的陈设很简单：一张酒红色双人圆床，一座矮茶几，一个单人沙发椅，还有些旁的。

Erik上手把Charles的衣服剥个精光，宽松的灰色运动裤被褪至脚踝。

男孩主动来到角落里的一个沙发椅上跪趴好，日久经年的皮面上布满使用留下的细密纹路，白白嫩嫩的身体娇艳欲滴。

他本想在床上解决，但这个男孩似乎比Erik想象中有主见多了。双人床旁的方形茶几上摆着Erik刚刚点的红酒。Erik用牙咬开木瓶塞，缓步向男孩的背后走去。

“还没满二十一岁，可惜了。”  
男人偷笑着把杯中的红酒倒在手心里温了温，一个鬼点子已经在他脑袋里酝酿了好久。

“这酒不错。”Erik抿了一小口，“只用酒杯喝就太没意思了。”  
趁Charles不注意，香醇四溢的气味已经在鲜活的酮体上弥漫开来。

湿痒的感觉传遍全身，Charles在男人的舔舐下发出浅浅的呻吟。

“酒喝完，该上正餐了。先从哪里吃起呢？”  
Erik挑了挑眉。

“先......先给后面。”

野心不小，看来他的Charles不一般。  
紧接着，又是一声狡黠的坏笑。

“要温柔点、慢一点，”男人突然一下不怀好意的顶弄令沙发椅上的人身体出现一阵触电般的抽搐，“还是......粗暴点？”

“只要爹地爽就行了......”  
Charles舔了舔嘴唇。不过，他也很奇怪，自己哪里来的资格被询问这些问题呢？

事实上，由于这是他第一次做，Charles对眼下发生的情况很没把握。为了给金主带来更好的体验，他必须伪装得成熟一点。Charles轻咬下唇发出低喘，时不时来上几声淫荡的浪叫来确保男人依旧对他性致盎然。

这些把戏果然奏效了，男人抽插的频率由慢变快。隧道的尽头被直直深入，后方进入的庞然大物将暗藏的密穴调戏一番，却让Charles的身体因为吃痛僵直起来。Charles不自觉地往前挪了挪。只是这样的小动作，很快就被细心的男人看在眼里。

“别耍花样。”粗厚的手掌在臀峰上落下一记脆响，“现在把屁股撅高，给钱办事的小混蛋。”

“呜......”Charles在男人命令下艰难地调整了姿势，刚刚他几乎整个陷进沙发的缝隙里了，“对不起，爹地......”不听话的惩罚很不好受，浊白滚烫的液体从微微发颤的两股间流下，等落到脚背上时却已经是凉的了。Charles打了个寒战，蜷缩起脚趾。

男孩突然开始抽泣。  
Erik又急又气。他最不愿意看到Charles为了讨好他装作享受。

男人俯下身，把视线降低到和Charles同样高度，他明明可以抬起拇指帮他拭去滑落到脸颊边的泪水，却因为还在气头上故意无视。

Charles任凭分不清是汗水还是泪水打湿的发丝凌乱地卷在一旁，眼神不断闪躲着，身体则是在冷空气里瑟瑟发抖。

男人伸手把自己的皮夹克给Charles松松垮垮地套上。事情发展成这个地步，他承认自己也有责任。怪他下手没轻重，还以为Charles就喜欢被粗暴对待。男人把Charles从沙发上抱下来轻轻放在膝上，替他揉揉红肿起来的屁股。

“谢谢爹地，”Charles在那只刚刚让他遭殃又好好抚慰过他的手上落下亲吻，“已经好多了。”  
可爱的道歉打得Erik措手不及，心里的气也消了些。

于是，他忍不住索要更多。

“看着镜子，自己来。”  
他坐在床沿，让Charles坐在自己的大腿上，身体正对着房间里的落地镜。  
Erik抓住Charles的手，轻轻抚上两腿间的那个鼓包。

“好......”  
Charles很不理解这个奇怪的要求，但他还是得在Erik的示意下乖乖照做。男孩调整一下呼吸，他的手法笨拙粗鲁，不出几下就把自己弄疼。

“慢慢来，别着急。”  
经过上次事件，Erik已经对那个男孩更加了解了。指掌一张一弛间，Charles在身后男人的循循善诱下渐入佳境。

Erik得意地欣赏起自己的调教成果。在别人面前自渎的羞耻滋味是Charles从来没有体验过的。男人也没有闲下功夫，Erik的双手顺势探进那件拉链遮遮掩掩般半开着的皮夹克，在Charles滑滑的肌肤上四处游走。终于，他捉住了那两颗敏感的粉色小肉球，用手指在边缘一圈圈打转。每故意狠狠揉捏一回，他就能在镜子里观察到Charles脸上一层层绽出的红晕。

等Charles彻彻底底陷落在高潮里，后背已经湿了一片，就连白皙的脖子也变得微红。

“够......够了吗，亲爱的爹地？”  
手上、腿上，还有脖子上布满的水渍亮晶晶地发着光。

Erik忽然想起来，两个钟头就要到了，自己却还没有找到脱身的办法。可他越是钟情这个男孩，自己心里的愧疚就越深一分。他现在做梦都想见到钞票上绿油油的本杰明·富兰克林。

“今晚我包下你了。”  
横竖难逃一劫，不如风流到底。

“爹地对我真好。”  
Charles没有迟疑，立刻在Erik的锁骨上献上一个香吻。

“我准许你歇息一会儿再继续，天亮前还有很长一段时间。”  
一只温暖的手拭去他额上、颈脖的汗水，他的Charles已经快累坏了。Erik现在什么也不想做，他只想和他的Charles多呆一会儿，哪怕只是盖着被子聊聊天。

“今天以后，你还会接别的客人吗？”  
Erik帮Charles掖好被角，貌似不经意地问。  
Charles点点头，又笑着说：“但瞧我的屁股的狼狈样子，怕是三天都不能做了。”  
男人的脸一红。

三天太短，要是这个男孩以后只服务于他一人就好了。  
但生活就是这样，没有人可以因为贪恋某个瞬间而不迈出下一步。Erik最懂这个道理，却还在却还在明知故问。可是他猫爪挠心般地想要吃定这个男孩。从此以后，Erik想把他的温柔和爱抚全部留给Charles。

对于一个没钱的人来说，这只是不切实际的幻想罢了。

“接不到客人的时候没少挨揍。今天遇见爹地，是我的幸运日。”  
Charles后半句的语气变得格外轻松。明亮的双眸还在盼望着今夜之后能从Erik那里得到一大笔丰厚的酬劳。

Erik突然变得惭愧不安。他付不起钱，男孩很快就会失望。比起Charles小小年纪就要依靠出卖身体过活，Erik忽然觉得自己受过的苦都算不了什么。

“我喜欢你。”  
男孩一把搂住Erik的脖子，把他拉了下去。

Charles看起来温驯无辜，他给的吻却像疾风骤雨一般企图裹挟一切。他想要把自己揉进那人的身体里，直到欲望的沟壑被彻底填平。此外，Charles还惊喜地发现：他的爱人是甜味的。

屋外的雪还在下，安静得没有一点声音。他们虔诚地向耶和华祷告，以盼此刻无限延长。

Erik Lehnsherr这辈子第一次无比渴望得到钱。他想放Charles自由，即使男孩与他各奔东西再也不见，他都无怨无悔。

人们常说，露水情缘到天明后一文不值。但Erik却愿意相信Charles对他动了真心。他更后悔自己从一开始就骗了Charles。

3.  
“还想要......”  
娇软的声音把Erik从凌晨的睡意中催醒。Charles轻咬一下身旁男人的耳垂，示意自己准备好。

Erik怎会拒绝一个磨人小妖精的要求？这根本就是一个无底洞。

夜色的帷幔后，两人皆已意乱情迷。随着极乐的凋谢，男人站起身，右手无意间摸进口袋，指尖却触碰到了某个硬硬的东西。Erik急忙把工装裤的口袋从底下翻出一看，沾满污迹的布料下竟露出一卷纸包着的崭新绿钞票。原来，所谓被偷走的工钱竟是被他粗心地忘在了旧裤子的口袋里。

在得到钱的那一瞬间，Erik Lehnsherr的问题几乎全部解决了，他感觉自己活得像个富翁。

Erik在心里粗摸一算，这些工钱加上他节日下发的奖金，已经够买下自己的“圣诞礼物”了。

他抑制不住内心的狂喜，却还要装得不动声色。男人一有钱就变坏，Erik忽然计上心来，干脆把钞票塞进身下人汗涔涔的屁股里。

‘爹地，求求你.....帮我拿一下.....”  
经历了刚才那场刺激的性爱，Charles已经被抽干了全身的力气，只能瘫软在床上，连钱都没有力气拿。

“今天表现不乖，爹地可还在生气呢。” Erik用手指轻蹭Charles的鼻尖，半截露在外面的钞票被他插得更深，“不如和我回家，爹地给你一个好好道歉的机会。”


End file.
